It is known to provide a brake disc for a vehicle, such as a heavy commercial vehicle, which can be detachably attached to a brake disc hub. In some arrangements the hub is provided with a series of projections which engage with corresponding recesses on the brake disc to facilitate torque transfer. In a previously considered arrangement, after fitting a brake disc to the brake disc hub, spacers are pushed into the gaps between the recesses and projections from a first side of the brake disc which is on the other side to the brake disc hub (i.e. the first side faces away from the brake disc hub). Retaining elements, such as hold-down springs, may then be attached to the brake disc hub from the first side to secure the disc to the hub and so as to hold the spacers in position. Whilst this arrangement may be satisfactory, a relatively large number of components are required for installation which may result in a time-consuming and complicated installation procedure.
It may therefore be desirable to provide an improved brake disc assembly for mounting to a brake disc hub.